Año Nuevo
by Hina fire
Summary: Otro año esta por acabar y como de costumbre la familia Irie organiza una celebración para recibir el año nuevo y una sorpresa mas...


**Konnichiwa**

**Esta es la primera vez que publico una de Itazura na kiss que emocion n_n- Es por eso que espero al menos un comentario ¿no? Pero en fin esto se me ocurrio el mero dia y me pregunto ¿Por que no intentarlo? Y aqui estoy. Espero que les guste y no ni modo seguire intentando.**

**Antes que se me olvide aunque la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen le agradezco a Kaoru Tada por inventar esta gran historia y Osamu Yamanazaki por transformarlo en anime.**

**Asi que por ahora bye bye**

* * *

**Año Nuevo**

El año estar por terminar y uno nuevo pronto iniciaría.

Como de costumbre la familia Irie se preparaba para celebrarlo, en especial Machiko Irie que agradecía las bendiciones que obtuvo durante ese año, como la buena salud de ella y su esposo, la boda de su último hijo Yuuki con Yukie, la alegría de tener a su hermosa nieta Kotomi y por ultimo y no menos importante la llegada de su primer nieto por parte de su hijo Naoki y la adorable Kotoko.

"Si, ese fue una año muy bueno" pensaba ella mientras le daba los últimos adornos en la sala para recibir el año nuevo con toda su familia, sin embargo un fuerte sonido de varios platos quebrándose le llamo la atención. Inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraban sus hijas y su pequeña nieta.

—Kotoko chan ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto preocupada al ver como ella se sostenía su abultado vientre.

—Okaa sama creo… creo que ya viene el bebe— decía entre quejidos ella.

— ¡Que! —se sorprendió ya que esperaban la dulce llegara en dos semanas más—Bien, bien Kotoko chan, ¿cada cuando tienes las contracciones?

—De 20 a 15 minutos

—Tenemos tiempo aun, lo primero que hay que hacer es ir a tu casa a prepara las cosas del bebe antes de llevarte.

—Yukie chan ya se está encargando de eso okaa sama

—Entonces, les avisare a los demás, hasta el momento quédate sentada Kotoko chan… kyaaa no puedo creer que pronto veré a mi nieto.

Respiro hondo, tenía que estar lo más tranquila para el momento: el parto. De nuevo.

Minutos después llego su cuñada con el maletín y con su hija de la mana, seguida de su suegra.

—Bien Kotoko chan, onii chan me dijo que nos van a esperar al hospital, al igual que papá y Yuuki—le dijo para después dirigirse a su otra hija— Yukie chan, podrías preparar el auto mientras le ayudo a Kotoko chan

—Si

—Abuelita ¿Mamá estar bien?- le pregunto preocupada pues nunca había visto así a su mamá.

—Mi chan estará bien, esta así porque tu hermanito ya viene— le dijo para que se tranquilizada— Por que no le ayudas a tu tía— ella asintió y salió corriendo. Solo rogaba al cielo que todo saliera bien.

Con mucha ayuda y esfuerzo lograron llevarla al hospital, donde inmediatamente la internaron, todos se encontraba en el curto de Kotoko a excepción de la pequeña Kotomi, que al ser menor de edad no le permitían la entrada por lo cual la dejaron en la guardería del hospital.

Las horas pasaban, el dolor aumentaba y el momento se acercaba. Kotoko solo agradecía que esta su querido Irie kun se encontrara a su lado.

—Las contracciones son de 60 a 30 segundos, es momento de llevarla a la sala de partos, Irie sensei— le dijo una de las enfermeras que se encontraban de guardia.

—Irie kun, tengo miedo— le decía entre quejidos.

—Tonta ya pasaste por eso, sin embargo esta vez estoy contigo… no hay por qué tener miedo—le dijo para que se tranquilizada mientras tomaba su mano para el proceso.

—Irie kun

—Esfuérzate Kotoko chan, onii chan

—Mamá— le llamo la atención a su esposa pues hacia tanto escándalo y en ese lugar se debe guardar silencio.

En ese momento, muchas familias se encontraban reunidas, viendo la televisión o escuchando la radio, esperando la cuenta regresiva llegara al final para el inicio del año nuevo, pero la familia Irie era distinto, se encontraban esperando el inicio de una nueva vida, de un nuevo integrante.

Y fue ahí que a las doce en punto se escucho el llorido de un bebe.

No tardo mucho para que la enfermera saliera y les diera el pase y efectivamente un deja vu se hizo presente. Su hija Kotoko cargaba a su nieto y su hijo no lo dejaba de mirar.

—Quisiera presentarles al nuevo integrante Irie Kenta

—Kotoko chan, onii chan, feliz año nuevo— les decía mientras sus lagrimas no dejaban de brotar, en cambio la pareja intercambiaron miradas pues no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado.

—Irie kun, feliz año nuevo

—Feliz año nuevo, Kotoko

Se acerco y con cuidado le deposito beso.

—Este año iniciaron con el pie derecho— comento la azabache que veía la escena.

—Sí, inicio muy bien— comento casi en susurro mientras le tomaba la mano a su esposa.

—Yukie chan más vale que te esfuerces mucho en traerme pronto muchos nietos y nietas

Yukie inmediatamente se sonrojo ante esa idea y Yuuki no evito ponerse nervioso.

Y fue así, que la familia Irie inicio un año más.


End file.
